Muros II
by kaloblack
Summary: La segunada parte tras la guerra, si te agrado la primera esta es la segunda parte


Los Muros II

//Nebuloso, gris, raído, destrozado, y en ruinas, así estaban los muros de Hogwarts. El Dragón dormido que se defendió con uñas y dientes y que casi perece en el proceso de salvar al mundo mágico…...

Pero sigue ahí, quizás incompleto, quizás menos cavado, pero ahí, protegiendo, siendo el ultimo bastión de lucha, el lugar de la ultima, gran y final batalla. //

_De uno u otro modo termino………….._

-Vamos -decía la Profesora McGonagall, al levantar a un herido- la señora Pomfrey te curara en un segundo, apóyate en mi, no te avergüences Timote, soy tu maestra y estoy para ayudarte.

-La ayudo profesora-me acerco, _no puedo seguir inerte, parada, observando como todo vuelve a una rutina ajena, pero normal, apacible._

- No Srta. Granger, es decir, no Hermione, yo puedo, tú también deberías subir como Potter, es decir, Harry, Usted y Weasley deben descansar, han llegado de un viaje de Merlín sabe donde, y no deben de haberla pasado muy bien.

_Sonrió, no se como responder, soy la sabelotodo, nunca le he fallado a mi maestra de transformaciones, siempre respondí a sus preguntas y hoy………. Si le digo lo que viví, lo que vivimos se que no lo entendería._

-No creo que Ron o Yo pudiéramos dormir – _él esta ayudando a revisar el castillo trayendo y moviendo cuerpos, con su padre, con sus hermanos, los que le queda, _- no, lo mejor es que nos mantengamos activos- _de lo contrario me derrumbare en llanto y no parare hasta que Hogwarts vuelva a estar completo. Tomo a otro herido es una chica, es de Gryffindor, debe apenas tener 17, sino mintió y batallo siendo menor, al menos no pereció como Collin. Un lagrima, y tras esta otro, las detengo, me esfuerzo, las limpio que no vea la profesora que lloro. Lo ha notado._

- Hermione, si no pueden dormir estoy segura que aun queda en el castillo poción para dormir sin soñar-_esto ultimo lo a dicho mirando directo a mis lagrimas que traicioneras me delatan-_ estoy segura que un descanso y quizas algo caliente en el estomago, sobretodo de Ronald, los ayudara.-_se esfuerza por llamarnos por nuestros nombres, por crear mayor cercanía, pero aun esta distante, ya no es la profesora que veía a diario, no, hace casi un año que no la veo. Asiento ya casi llegamos a la enfermería (ahora todas las aulas cerca de ella tienen camillas y varios alumnos menos heridos colaboran con los demás)_

-Esta bien, buscare a Ron y subiremos a la sala Gryffindor….._-alguien me interrumpe_

-Ir al la sala Gryffindor??? Quienes???-_es Ron que impertinente llega a nuestra discusión._

_­_-Oho Señor Weasley, Ronald-_se corrige-_ párese que Hermione lo invoco con el pensamiento. Creo que ustedes dos deben subir a descansar, ya han hecho suficiente estoy segura que Molly estará de acuerdo.

_Ron al observa sorprendido, primero por lo de "Ronald", lo de "Hermione" y después por lo severa y calida que sonó. Sonrió por que se que Ron no puede decir que no, es una orden directa y se la ha dado su jefa de casa, y menciono a su madre, no se negara. He acomodado a la chica en una camilla y me giro para oír a Ron._

-Profesora aun hay mucho que hacer, heridos, cuerpos- _su voz se quebro en esto, pero siguió_- aulas que revisar, paredes que reconstruir, no podemos solo dejarlo y subir……no, no, debemos, debo ayudar, mi familia, el colegio, yo…..

-No, no, todo puede ser hecho por alguien mas, ya lo que inevitablemente debieron hacer Ustedes lo hicieron, se que no me dirán nada, pero ya esta. Ahora Señor Weasley, Señorita Granger a su sala común, sin discutir, ni pararse en ningún sitio.

_Lo ha hecho,nos transporto a 5 o 6to año, me hizo sentir regañada pero segura y alegre por que no resto puntos a la casa. Ron se gira y me apresura juraría que teme nos castigue con redacciones, y es la rutina que vuelve ajena, normal y apacible._

-Vaya, solo falto que nos restara puntos-_ siempre Ron, siempre. _

_Recorremos pasillos y vemos muros caídos, destrozados, y otro resistiendo forzándose a mantener el castillo en pie. Muros_

-Parece tan irreal……..

-No todo lo es, Ron, te encuentras bien???

_Es ella, que atrevida se lanza a sus brazos como si yo no estuviera aquí, como si yo no fuera quien soy,…………….pero, y quien soy en su vida nos besamos hace un momento, o cien años atrás, el tiempo es lo de menos, pero que soy para el, que somos ahora???_

-Lavander???... no te habías marchado?

- Oho Ron, yo si me fui pero regrese apenas supe que todo concluyo…

-Valiente Gryffindor…….._lo dije en voz alta, lo se porque me observa por primera vez_

- Vas a la sala común, yo TE acompaño

_A denotado molestia en su voz, me dio entender claramente que aun con mi presencia ella y Ron tienen algo especial que los une, que ella esta alli por el. Creo que me desare en llanto ahora sobre todo lo vivido, las muertes recientes y esta idiota desesperante._

_­-_No es necesario,­_-es Ron quien habla pausada y claramente mientras me toma de la mano_-subimos Hermione y yo, tu regresa y colabora con los heridos, a nosotros la Profesora McGonagall nos envió a descansar.

_Sonrió ella me observa petulante esta por replicar pero Ron me atrae hacia el y me rodea con su brazo derecho, me obliga a caminar mientras ella, furiosa se dirige a la enfermería tomando el camino que nos trajo._

- Vaya que estuvo raro

-Creería que aun tiene derecho sobre ti.

- No lo creo…. Lo hizo para obtener versión de primera fuente de lo que paso, pero por mi que le pregunte a Hagrid.

- Vaya, tan fácil la olvidaste

- No la olvide, simplemente no hay mucho que recordar.

-Los muros podían decir lo contrario, sobretodos lo de la sala común.

-**No lo creo, soy yo quien da fe, y los muro si hablaran concordarían en que son los dos los inolvidables**.(Dama Gorda)

Se abre el retrato de la dama gorda dando paso a la sala comun

_Ron me abraza, temblamos ante ella y caminamos, todo es igual, todo bajo una rutina, una lupa que descubre la irealidad de la vida, la que me toco, la que le toco vivir. Abajo hay muertos, heridos, destrucción, y yo cobijada en los brazos de Ron Duermo al saberme protegida por estos Muros, al fin una ves mas……………….. _


End file.
